Happy End for all
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Todos merecen un final feliz. TODOS. Y Frisk cree en ello mas que cualquiera.
**Notas: Undertale no me pertenece. Jamás habría podido crear una historia tan bella n.n**

 **Aclaraciones: para mi tanto Chara como Frisk son personajes, no representaciones del jugador o escritor en este caso, por lo que los tomaremos como tales. Chara es mujer y Frisk es hombre en el fic n.n (que?...así los veo yo. Es por opinión de cada jugador, no? O.O) Post ending pacifista.**

 **Happy ending for all**

Todo finalmente había terminado bien para todos. El esfuerzo y la "determinación" que puso en aquel raro, divertido y emocionante viaje por el subsuelo dio los ansiados frutos que todos ansiaban y la barrera fue finalmente destruida.

Los monstruos eran libres y no habría guerra con los humanos. Un hermoso y merecido periodo de paz, esperanza y felicidad se alzaba hacia el horizonte para todos, y miles de sueños se hacían realidad.

Todos parecían tener el final que tanto merecían pero…

El sabía que no era del todo cierto. Había "alguien" que aun no terminaba por ser salvado. No como realmente ansiaba.

Suspiro mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa inocente. Pero claro. El era determinado y aun no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Es más….al fin tenía una idea que era a prueba de errores. Solo necesitaría….algunas cosas….

Sonrió mientras miraba el cielo azul un momento más, antes de regresar sus pasos hacia cierta escuela regia por la más amable maestra que pudiese alguien pedir.

Estaba seguro que Asgore debía saber donde conseguir lo que necesitaba; y el, siempre trataba de permanecer cerca de ella (aunque Toriel no parecía compartir dicho gusto).

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora (un plan de ayuda por día! Este día seria su amigo, mañana quizás su padre adoptivo…). No tenía más tiempo que perder!

Manos a la obra!

 **++++++Ruinas++++++++++sub suelo+++++++++++**

Solo. Total y completamente solo.

Realmente no era como si ello le sorprendiera. De hecho, una parte de si repetía en su mente que era lo que merecía, pero honestamente no le importaba.

No sentía nada en particular o si lo sentía, simplemente no podía identificarlo. En fin. Daba igual. El "idiota" había ganado justamente y había obtenido el final feliz que tanto lucho por arrebatarle.

Incluso había logrado que alguien como él, una flor sin emociones apreciara aquella hermosa línea temporal, deseando realmente desde lo fondo de su ser, que nadie volviera a resetearlo todo.

Todos eran felices, Frisk era feliz. El…no comprendía el sentimiento de "felicidad" pero recordaba que cuando estaba….vivo, era algo bueno. Por ello creía que lo mejor era dejarlo todo así.

Aun si eso significaba estar solo….y en un mundo vacio sin Chara.

Rio con una sensación similar a la amargura, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido _Asriel_ al aferrarse a esos recuerdos y sentimientos hasta el final; aunque admitía que al menos al final había tenido el valor suficiente para negarse a los deseos de aquella humana, con el alma tan vacía como el actualmente.

Asriel quería mucho a Chara. Ella era su persona más importante, su mejor amiga. No…era incluso algo más. Chara era su mundo y no habría querido aceptar que no volvería a verla nunca más; llegando a lo que llego con Frisk.

Asriel _**amaba**_ a Chara, pero….sabia cuando ella estaba por cruzar aquel limite que los destruiría a ambos. Aun con aquellos sentimientos puros e inocentes que cegaron el corazón de Asriel por algún instante, fue capaz de ir en contra de ella.

Que mas daba si al final cayo igualmente en los errores y rencores de Chara?. Lo había hecho por la misma macabra curiosidad que movía las acciones de la niña, quizás en un intento desesperado por comprenderla y sentir algo luego de su fatídico destino.

Pero….ya nada de eso importaba. Dejaría todo como estaba, realmente lo prefería así. Lo que fue, ya había pasado y el presente simplemente pasaría también. Solo…debía esperar.

…completamente solo.

Frisk era muy afortunado, tanto que a veces aun le daban ganas de matarlo….Rio ante ese pensamiento sintiendo un mal sabor de boca.

_...Frisk….idiota…-gruño por lo bajo pensando en qué demonios debía estar haciendo el mocoso, seguramente a su parecer, ya lejos de recordarlo.

Y a quien le importaba?! A él, no! Jamás!

_oye….no es bueno hablar mal de las personas cuando no están presentes…-escucho una voz infantil a sus espaldas, logrando que abriera los ojos sorprendido, para luego rodarlos por fastidio al reconocer de quien se trataba.

"No puede ser…"

Trato de no mostrar su sorpresa. De cualquier modo, no debía esperar menos de tan determinado chico.

_Tu de nuevo? No tienes nada mejor que hacer….?-mascullo sin siquiera molestarse en verlo. Aquel enano ni merecía su atención en momentos como ese.

No entendía a Frisk. No entendía sus acciones y eso….de verdad le frustraba mucho.

_Hola a ti también!-rio el castaño ignorando la rudeza y nostalgia que embriagaban las palabras de la flor, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de que este plan realmente funcionaria y disponiéndose a poner sus manos a la obra.

No le importaba si Flowey decidía ignorarlo (como casi siempre intentaba antes de estallar en ira cómicamente), igual iba a hacerlo.

La flor por otra parte, solo hacia esfuerzo por ignorarlo hasta que sintió algo raro. Como si algo….lo empujara….desde abajo?!

_Q-QUE MIERDA…?! FRISK! Que me haces?!-chillo al ver con caridad el cómo era sacado de la tierra con una pala, dejando sus raíces al aire de una manera que le dejo los pétalos de punta. A-acaso Frisk realmente iba a….?!

NONONONONONO! EL NO ERA ASI! N-no lo lastimaría….CIERTO?!

_o-oye! Que haces? Regrésame donde estaba! Frisk! Frisk….!-chillaba removiéndose como podía. Aun no se había recuperado del todo de la batalla final con aquel niño, por lo que la idea de simplemente escapar era imposible-FRISK!

Sin embargo, todos sus chillidos quedan silenciados cuando finalmente el chico termina su cometido, acomodándolo en silencio y con rapidez en una pequeña pero cómoda maceta, la cual incluso había sido adornada con un moño, haciendo alusión a un regalo.

El castaño observaba su proeza con orgullo, en lo que Flowey parecía la borde de un colapso nervioso, vaya a saber uno si de felicidad o coraje…

A Frisk realmente no le importaban mucho las quejas de aquella flor psicópata, sabía que en el fondo sería feliz apenas lo terminara por llevar la superficie y descubriera por primera vez las luces cálidas de un atardecer.

_algún día saldré de aquí idiota y tú me la pagaras!-gruñía mientras el niño simplemente se lo llevaba sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

Les daría una gran sorpresa a Toriel y los demás….a algunos aun más que otros. Que más daba.

Quizás, por ahora su sueño de salvar a Asriel aun no era posible, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera poner su pequeño grano de arena.

Todos serian felices….tarde o temprano, la determinación en su corazón le mostraría como, pero por ahora, disfrutaría de algo agridulcemente similar, mientras Flowey maldecía por lo bajo no comprender a Frisk.

Para que estaban los amigos?

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí les traigo de nuevo otro oneshot de undertale! Jeje…creo que me vicie con ellos (intente no hacerlo! Pero….no pude xD) en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Personalmente de haber sucedido algo así** **habría llorado incluso más TuT. Joder, que hace que ames a todos los personajes en menos de unos minutos! Me fue imposible odiar a nadie TyT**

 **Fue inspirado en algunos comic o fan art donde ilustraban dicha idea de la maceta (personalmente llegue a pensar en ello o quizás en tener la opción de cargar a Asriel para que viniera con nosotros xD que rabia me dio que no se pudiera! ;o;)**

 **Sobre las emociones de Flowey y demás…a pesar de que en el juego se menciona más de una vez la falta de emociones y sentimientos de aquella flor del mal sin alma….yo…no lo creo al 100%...en la ruta genocida…casi a su final, el sentía miedo, lo que me hace dudar de ello. Que dicen?**

 **Bueno, con esto finalmente puedo aceptar el final feliz! Espero que les haya gustado! n.n**

 **Review?**


End file.
